Landurlaubsplanet
thumb|Der Landurlaubsplanet im Jahr 2267. thumb|Der Landurlaubsplanet im Jahr 2269. Der Landurlaubsplanet oder auch Vergnügungsplanet ist ein Planet in der Omikron-Delta-Region, der von einem alten, extrem hochentwickelten Volk speziell als Erholungsort und für Spiele eingerichtet worden ist. Ähnlich wie ein Vergnügungspark ist er ein Ort, an dem jeder seine Wünsche und Träume ausleben kann und ist so besonders für Urlaube geeignet. Beschreibung Einrichtungen Auf der Oberfläche des Landurlaubsplaneten gibt es keinerlei Anzeichen für seine besonderen Eigenschaften. Er präsentiert sich in einem erdähnlichen, paradiesischen Bild mit einer umfangreichen Flora und reizvollen Landschaften, aber vollständig ohne tierisches Leben und auch ohne Metall auf der Oberfläche. In der Landschaft verteilt sind Antennen, die in der Lage sind, die Gedanken der Besucher zu lesen, sowie versteckte Eingänge zu den unter den Oberfläche gelegenen Einrichtungen. Unter der Oberfläche, durch Granit und Metall geschützt wie in einer Festung, befinden sich ausgedehnte Fabrikanlagen, die in der Lage sind, praktisch alles augenblicklich zu produzieren. Außerdem gibt es medizinische Einrichtungen. Alle Produkte der Anlage, egal was sie darstellen, sind aus demselben Material, einer pflanzenartigen Zellstruktur, gefertigte Attrappen. Gesteuert wird all dies vom zentralen Gedankenduplikator, der die Gedanken liest, auswertet, die Erstellung der Roboter ausführt und sie steuert. Ihm zur Verfügung stehen auch eine Reihe von Flugrobotern, die dazu dienen, Verletzte zu transportieren. Die Anlage nutzt ein Kraftfeld, das im inaktiven Zustand nicht existiert, um die Energiequellen der Besucher anzuzapfen. Deswegen sind Phaser und Kommunikatoren auf dem Planeten nicht zu gebrauchen und ab einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt ist auch der Einsatz von Transportern nicht mehr möglich. ( ; ) Datei:Antenne Vergnuegungsplanet.jpg|Die gedankenlesenden Antennen. Datei:Gedankenduplikator.jpg|Der Gedankenduplikator. Funktionsweise Mit seinen Oberflächenantennen liest die Anlage die Gedanken der Besucher, insbesondere ihre Erinnerungen, Wünsche und Tagträume. Denkt der Besucher an eine spezielle Sache, egal ob es sich um ein Objekt, ein Lebewesen oder sogar eine Person handelt, wird die präzise nach den Vorstellungen des Besuchers in den unterirdischen Anlagen reproduziert. Das erschaffene Objekt entspricht dabei genau den Vorstellungen des Besuchers und ist genauso, wie er es sich wünscht. Das Objekt wird dann durch einen Zugang in der Nähe des Besuchers platziert und er so mit ihm konfrontiert. Unwissenden Besucher können leicht eine Vorstellung entwickeln, die für sie eigentlich gefährlich ist, auch diese wird, ohne Einschränkungen, wie es sie zum Beispiel in Form der Sicherheitsprotokolle bei holographischen Umgebungssimulatoren gibt, erstellt und zum Einsatz gebracht. So ist es leicht möglich, dass die eigenen Vorstellungen einen nicht nur ernsthaft bedrohen sondern sogar verletzen oder gar zu Tode bringen. Geschieht dies oder hat ein Besucher anderweitig gesundheitliche Probleme wird der Besucher oder seine Leiche von den Flugrobotern in die unterirdischen Anlagen gebracht und dort behandelt, denn der Computer ist so programmiert, dass niemand zu Schaden kommen darf. Selbst nach schwersten Verletzungen und Tod ist eine Wiederbelebung und das vollständige Kurieren möglich. Da es auf dem Landurlaubsplaneten keinerlei Hinweise auf seine Funktion gibt und diese, wie beschrieben, durchaus gefährlich sein könnte, gibt es einen Planetenwächter als Verwalter, der bei Unverständnis der Geschehnisse erscheint und die Besucher aufklärt. ( ; ) Kreationen des Planeten Folgende Dinge und Personen werden bei den beiden Besuchen der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] in den Jahren 2267 und 2269 nach den Vorstellungen der Urlaubenden erstellt: Datei:Herzkoenigin Wunderland 2269.JPG|Die Herzdame Datei:Tiger.jpg|Der Tiger Datei:Tonia Barrows Prinzessin.jpg|Tonias Prinzessinenkleid Besuche Erster Besuch der USS Enterprise thumb|McCoy nach seiner Wiederherstellung. Der Vergnügungsplanet wird von der USS Enterprise erstmals 2267 besucht, in seiner Funktion jedoch nicht erkannt. Nachdem Landekommandos bestehend aus Doktor Leonard McCoy, den Lieutenants Hikaru Sulu und Esteban Rodriguez sowie Angela Martine den Planeten begutachtet und für perfekt geeignet für einen Landurlaub befunden haben, werden Vorbereitungen getroffen, dass die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Besatzung der Enterprise]] den Planeten besuchen kann. Dies wird jedoch aufgeschoben, als McCoy erste Erfahrungen mit den Fähigkeiten des Vergnügungsplaneten macht und Charakteren aus Alice im Wunderland begegnet. Captain James T. Kirk, Yeoman Tonia Barrows und später auch Commander Spock beamen ebenfalls auf den Planeten, um ihn näher zu untersuchen. Ohne das Geschehen zu verstehen bemerken sie bald, dass der Planet nicht so unbewohnt ist, wie er auf den ersten Blick scheint. Nach und nach machen alle schreckliche Erfahrungen, die man zunächst für Halluzinationen hält, die sich aber bald als fürchterlich real herausstellen. Tonia Barrows wird beinahe vergewaltigt und McCoy und Martine werden sogar getötet. Schließlich erkennen Spock und Kirk jedoch, dass die Gefahren alle Produkt ihrer eigenen Phantasie sind. Als Kirk daraufhin die Anweisung erteilt, nicht mehr zu denken, erkennt der Verwalter, dass die Besucher das Funktionsprinzip des Vergnügungsplaneten nicht verstanden haben und offenbart sich. Nach einer Erklärung und der Wiederherstellung von McCoy und Martine steht einem Landurlaub der Besatzung der Enterprise schließlich nichts mehr im Wege. ( ) Zweiter Besuch der USS Enterprise thumb|Das Grab des Planetenwächters. Bis zum zweiten Besuch der USS Enterprise 2269 stirbt am fünften Tag des zwölften Monats im 7009. Jahr des Landurlaubsplaneten der Planetenwächter. Er ist der letzte seiner Spezies gewesen. Ihm wird ein Grab mit einer mehrsprachigen Inschrift errichtet. Ohne seinen Einfluss entwickelt der Gedankenduplikator eigenen Gedanken und entscheidet, nicht weiter als Sklave anderer dienen zu wollen. Er kommt außerdem zu dem Schluss, dass die Maschinen und Raumschiffe der Besucher die wahren Meister sein müssen und die weniger perfekten Lebewesen nur ihre Sklaven sein können. Davon weiß die Besatzung der Enterprise bei ihrer Ankunft jedoch nichts und zunächst ist alles genau wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch. Dann erscheinen jedoch die Herzdame und ihre Spielkartensoldaten aus Alice hinter dem Spiegel und greifen McCoy an, obwohl er gar nicht an dieses Buch gedacht hat, und die Besatzung kehrt auf die Enterprise zurück. Dies gelingt Lt. Uhura jedoch nicht, sie wird von einem Flugroboter gefangen und zum Gedankenduplikator gebracht. Er braucht sie als Geisel, um zu verhindern, dass die Enterprise den Planeten verlässt. Tatsächlich schickt die Enterprise einen Suchtrupp. Da der Gedankenduplikator keine Verwendung für sie hat, will er sie abschalten, selbst wenn das Mord bedeutet, und bedroht sie mit verschiedenen Gefahren, die nicht den Gedanken der Besucher entsprechen. Gleichzeitig übernimmt er nach und nach die Kontrolle über den Steuerungscomputer und die Schwerkraft der Enterprise und platziert schließlich einen neuen Computer an Bord, der das Schiff kontrolliert und ihm zur Flucht dienen soll. So will er an Bord der USS Enterprise die Galaxie erkunden. thumb|McCoy und Sulu machen ein Picknick mit Alice, dem Weißen Hasen und einem Drachen. Mit einem Trick gelangen jedoch Kirk und Spock schließlich zum Gedankenduplikator und können ihn überzeugen, dass sie nicht die Sklaven der Maschinen sind, sondern in Koexistenz mit ihnen leben. Genauso könne auch der Gedankenduplikator mit anderen Lebewesen koexistieren. Sie erklären ihm, dass er viel besser neue Erfahrungen machen kann, wenn er weiterhin fremden Raumschiffbesatzungen dient und dafür an ihrer Kultur teilhat. Der Gedankenduplikator erkennt dies an und gestattet der Besatzung, weiter ihren Landurlaub zu genießen, sofern sie nur interessante Unterhaltungen mit ihm führt, was Spock gerne übernimmt. ( ) Hintergrundinformation thumb|Der originale Planet. ein neues Aussehen, das an die Darstellung in angepasst wurde.}} Kategorie:Planet Kategorie:Freizeit und Genuss en:Shore Leave Planet it:Pianeta della Licenza di Sbarco